Feed My Flame
by Burrberry Bugsy
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a carnival, immediately intrigued by his bad-boy exterior. They say never fight fire with fire or you'll end up burned. "Something's telling me you need a little bad in your life, Bella.." Bday present for IcelandGirl812! LEMON, BxE


**Author's Notes: **HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO** ICELANDGIRL812**! You all can skip this bit. Except for Erica, of course. Anyway, sorry this was so delayed Twinkie dearest! I'm just glad I finally have internet back and that you got my present in the mail all in one day! Someone up there loves me, I think :) I'm really hoping this lives up to what you expected. Remember, the plot and the Edward were all you, so hopefully this one-shot doesn't let you down. As I always say, thank you so much for everything. I could never express in words or in gifts how grateful I am to have a wonderful friend like you, but I hope this counts for something. Happy birthday again, even though it's super belated, and know that I lurrrve you more than you'll ever know. Pretend that there are tons of hearts here, since FF refuses to let me put the less than three sign. :) *muah*

Oh, and for everyone else: **THIS IS A LEMON**. Yes, there is sexing, and if you're not into that or if you're underage, turn back now.

**Disclaimer:** Erica owns the plot. Everything else? I do not own. Neither does Erica.

* * *

_Feed My Flame_

_One-shot_

_By: Burrberry Bugsy_

* * *

"How did you ever talk me into coming here?" I groaned, the annoying loudness of the carnival festivities blaring around me. "I hate stuff like this."

Angela smiled at me innocently, pushing up her thick framed glasses with her finger. "It's supposed to be fun, Bells. Liven up a little! How about some cotton candy? Or a ride on the ferris wheel perhaps?"

"Cotton candy is nothing but fluffy sugar," I hissed. "And a solidified _no_ for the ferris wheel because those things are horribly unsafe. Not to mention how dirty they must be, since people probably—"

"Okay, okay!" My best friend laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. "No cotton candy, no ferris wheel. We'll play games or something then. Just stay here while I go get Eric, okay? He'll win us loads of prizes."

She darted off in the opposite direction and I was left alone at a happy-go-lucky carnival I didn't want to be at. People of all ages surrounded the place, laughing and playing and screaming and eating. Of all places to be at on a Saturday night, why here? I looked to my right and saw vendors selling disgusting things like sauerkraut dogs and deep fried twinkies. My god, if ever the day came where I needed a heart attack on a platter, I'd come here.

_Ugh_. I shook my head and looked around for any sign of Angela, grimacing and sighing when she was nowhere to be seen. Probably cupcaking with Eric. She had picked me up without giving me an option to say yes or no, so I was pretty much stuck until I found her.

Freaking great.

With a sigh, I pulled out a planner from my bag and decided to calculate my hours for the next week at work. It was better than wasting money trying to win myself a stuffed cow or something anyway.

I was in the midst of totaling my wages minus taxes when I heard shrieks come from the other direction. I looked up from the pages and cocked an eyebrow at the girls passing my way all flushed and dreamy-like. They literally looked as if they had just dunked their faces in tomato juice and slapped some starry stickers onto their eyeballs.

_The kissing booth?_ I snickered softly, wondering why they'd get so excited over a measly little peck from a complete stranger. I remember, once upon a time, being that way over my first kiss... but that was quite some time ago. _I wonder_...

Out of sheer curiosity, I stood in line and pulled my cell phone out to text Angela. _Where are you? You owe me big for_—

"Hey, you?"

I wasn't even finished with my text before the voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from my phone and nearly dropped it once I came face to face with the reason why those girls went all starry-eyed and whatnot.

Cause I mean, _wow_. I was pretty sure I was all starry-eyed, too.

The man working the kissing both arched a brow at me, giving me this crooked little smirk as I stared shamelessly. He was tall and endlessly attractive with smoldering eyes that were to die for. The leather jacket he wore hugged around the curves of his arms and the pants he had on hung low on his nice, long legs. Emerald eyes stared right back at me before he coughed and waved his hand in front of me to pull me out of my trance.

"You're kind of, you know," he pointed to the girls behind me, "holding up the line."

Suddenly realizing how creepy I must have seemed, I blushed and coughed as well. "Sorry! I, uhh, wasn't even planning to do it. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Yeah?" The kissing booth guy crossed his leather-clad arms, leaning against the wall of the booth with that crooked grin still in place. "Well, here I am. Only five tickets, too."

_Yeah okay, I don't even have one, let alone five._ "Sorry," I mumbled. Yeah, I was pretty sad. "No tickets. I seriously just wanted to see what everyone was excited over."

I turned to leave, but he stopped me once again.

"Well, hey, I don't want you to leave empty handed. You waited in line and everything," he pointed out. "Look, how about a kiss on the cheek? It's on me."

I flushed at the thought of someone that gorgeous coming that close to my face. I wonder if he'd take five tickets to let me run my fingers through that hot mess of sex hair. "No, thank you."

"Really? Is it the stubble that's scaring you off? I'll be honest, I didn't shave this morning, but I promise it's not that bad." He leaned on his elbows while looking at me through his lashes. It was that one simple move that lured me in like a moth to a flame.

Without waiting for a response, he smiled and brushed his lips across the length of my neck, completely taking me by surprise. I heard the audible gasps of all the girls behind me, but focused only on the hooded gaze of the man in front of me, moving my fingers up to the hollow of my throat.

"Oops," he chuckled, "guess I missed your cheek. Silly me."

Oh god.

Oh. My. _God_.

"Excuse me!" One of the girls shoved into me. "Would you mind, like, _moving_ now? You got your turn!"

My eyes were still glued on Mr. Kissing Booth. Catching my eyes, he winked at me and gave a little wave. "You're welcome, Angel." Once my eyes widened in confusion, I saw him nod towards the chain around my neck.

It was a gift from my mother. A single angel wing with tiny jewels embedded into different places to make it sparkle in the sunlight. She gave no specific reason as to why an angel wing of all things, but I didn't care, and wore it regardless.

An all-too-happy grin must have been plastered onto my face, and I honestly didn't care. It wasn't every day that a Mr. Sexy like _that_ kissed my neck. It almost made me want to search for a ticket stand so I could get a make-out session's worth of tickets.

But, I peeked back at the kissing booth and was pretty saddened at realizing that Mr. Sexy was gone. The line had died down significantly as well, but I couldn't blame them.

Great.

Still no sign of Angela either.

I gave in and decided to try my luck at winning myself some sort of a prize. The game closest to me was that game where you knock down milk bottles with some sort of a ball. It didn't seem like it'd be too hard, so I handed over two dollars for three balls and stared at the bottles across from me.

With one eye winked shut, I hurled the ball at the bottles and missed completely. It was pretty pathetic and I was glad I had two more balls to redeem myself.

Ignore the way that sounds, by the way.

I tossed another ball and missed yet again, feeling like an idiot for not being able to even knick the bottles. With an aggravated sigh, I massaged my temples and told myself that the third time's a charm.

"Having a little trouble there?"

Mr. Sexy was suddenly next to me, bouncing my last ball in his right hand while looking down at me with that same crooked smirk from earlier.

Wow.

Was it bad that I wanted to, just like, smack his ass? For no particular reason other than that he was just so ridiculously hot.

Without me even realizing it, he hurled the ball and knocked everything off the little stand, hardly breaking a sweat. I kind of wanted to be pissed that he totally showed me up, but he handed me the stuffed hippo, I think it was, and I shut my mouth.

I'm not going to lie... the hippo thing was pretty ugly, but the fact that Hottiebomb won it for me was a good enough reason to not toss it into the nearest trashcan. "Thanks." I gave him a smile and looked down nervously. "Carnival games aren't really my thing."

"Maybe hitting things with balls isn't really your thing," he laughed. "No worries though, Angel. At least you looked good while doing it."

I tried to ignore the celebratory butterflies in my stomach. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

He pointed at my angel wing necklace. "You never gave me a name, so I went with Angel."

"Well, I don't usually walk up to kissing booths and tell random people my name," I pointed out, "but my name is Bella."

"I'm Edward." He smiled and flicked the wing hanging around my neck. "Bella's a cute name, but I like Angel better."

Yeah?

I liked Mr. Sexy better, too. Don't see me complaining though.

I decided not to question it any further and tried as best as I could to maintain my composure. "So, uhh, Edward... What brings you away from the kissing booth?"

"My shift is over." He shrugged innocently. I hadn't even realized him and I were walking towards, well, nowhere really. We were just mindlessly walking beside one another through the carnival. And I didn't mind that one bit. Hottiebomb could walk with me wherever he damn well pleased. "Then I saw you trying to hit those bottles... and then you pretty much failed, so I figured I'd help you out."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for pointing that out."

He smirked. "No problem, Bella."

Surprisingly, we fell into easy conversation after that. He asked what brought me to the carnival and I ended up telling him about Angela, how we were best friends, and how she brought me without my consent. Being the nice - and uberly attractive - guy he was, he said he'd keep me company until Angela texted me back.

I suddenly never wanted Angela to text me back.

I still wanted to smack his ass, too.

When I asked him what got him to work the kissing booth, he said "Alice" and left it at that. We exchanged questions and answers back and forth while we continued down the long line of stands and booths.

"What's the craziest thing you've done lately?" He randomly asked, hands shoved into the pockets of his low hanging jeans.

I thought about it. "I don't know honestly. Nothing interesting since I'm kind of a square."

Edward snickered softly. "You can't be that much of a square. C'mon, streaking, perhaps?"

I shuddered at the thought. "Definitely not."

"Bungee jumping?"

"I'm terrified of heights."

"Sex in a public place?"

My face must have turned thirty different shades of red as I sputtered and tried to pull a good answer out of my brain. "Um... no." Great, Bella. You have the talking skills of a two-year old. Idiotic moron.

His smile eased my horrid embarrassment slightly. Long fingers ran through his hair as he exhaled through his nose. "It's kind of a thrill. You should try it sometime." He nudged me with his elbow and didn't give me a chance to reply, though I pretty much internally died, in a good way of course, at the thought of having sex with him in public. "But, okay, back to you being a square. Have you, ever fallen in love?"

I shook my head and ridded my perverted mind of those bad thoughts. "No."

"No?"

"No," I repeated. "The thought of love intrigues me..." I paused, "but the thought of falling _in_ love terrifies me."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Edward agreed. "Hmm. Maybe you're just too good to be bad. Well, okay, let's see... you have any crazy piercings?"

"I've got my ears pierced, if that counts."

"Yeah, just so you know, _babies_ get their ears pierced. Right when they pop out of their mommy's cavern of wonder. Not something to be too proud of. What about tattoos?"

I ignored his choice of words and hugged the stuffed hippo closer to me. "I have one tattoo. I got it when I turned 18. It's pretty small though."

This seemed to spark his interest. "Oh? Well, a tattoo's a tattoo. Tramp stamp?"

"No," I huffed. "And it's somewhere on my body. So, there."

"Don't wanna trade tattoo stories?" Edward pulled his shirt down enough to show me the black ink that started at his chest and disappeared behind his clothes. "I have plenty."

"Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"So," I started since it was my turn again, "what's the craziest thing _you've_ done lately?"

Edward seemed to think about it for a minute. "Ditch my sister at a carnival to take a pretty girl out for a ride on my bike."

Before I could even comprehend what he'd just said, he pulled my arm and led me to the exit of the carnival despite my complaints. As gorgeous as he was, I really didn't want to be situated on bicycle pegs as he pedaled around the place. It sounded so juvenile.

It wasn't until he stopped that I realized just what kind of _bike _he was talking about.

I was staring at death in the form of a white motorcycle.

He patted the top of it proudly. "Suzuki GSX-R1000 K8. Got this baby for 6K, which is a steal. I have friends in the moto business if you ever consider getting yourself one."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

I stared as he walked over to the death contraption, taking the two helmets off his handlebars. "My sister came with me, but she'll be fine for a bit. Come with me?"

"I kind of value my life a bit too much, so I think I'm going to have to decline."

"Oh come on, Angel," Edward chuckled, pushing the helmet at me. "Live a little. Be a badass for once in your life."

I huffed. "I can be _plenty _badass without the use of a motorcycle, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged. Without even waiting for me to try and prove myself, he placed the helmet on my head and buckled the strap underneath my chin. "Start by swinging your leg over and wrapping your arms as tight around me as you can."

Something was telling me I was getting myself into trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

But then Edward started the engine and it purred to life beneath me, rumbling and shaking in all the ways I should have been afraid of, but wasn't.

I hugged myself close to him, shutting my eyes and hoping I wasn't signing my life away by allowing him to drive me around.

"Where do you live?" Edward asked loudly over the sound of the engine.

"The Maple Leaf apartment complex!" I replied back just as loud.

"I know exactly where that's at," he said. "I'll take you home, alright?"

And then we sped off into the darkening streets of Seattle.

I had never felt more stupid. I had just met this guy and didn't even know much about him. He could be a serial killer for all I know! He could be plotting my death as we rode down the streets, hoping to chop my body up and sell it to some freak who enjoyed collecting carcasses in a freezer. I almost cried at the thought, hugging myself closer to Edward as the wind blew against the helmet on my head.

_His abs are really nice_, I thought to myself. I wondered if he had any tattoos scribed onto them. As subtly as I could, I ran my fingers down the ridges of his stomach and got pissed off at myself for swooning at the body of a possible killer.

_I wonder if you can grate cheese on these abs_.. My eyes widened and I slammed my head against Edward's back to get those stupid irrelevant thoughts out of my head. He looked back at me quickly, probably wondering what in the hell I was doing, but I ignored it. It's not like I could have answered him anyway. I had a gigantic piece of plastic over my head and even if I didn't, I'm sure I'd swallow more than a handful of flying insects if I opened my mouth.

To my surprise, he pulled into the parking lot of the Maple Leaf complex before shutting his motorcycle off. The apartment I shared with Angela was a few feet away and I mentally thanked God that my body was still in one piece and not hacked up and packaged with cellophane. I unbuckled the strap beneath my chin and yanked the helmet off, taking a deep gulp of much needed air. I felt like I was suffocating in that thing.

I watched as he climbed off the motorcycle, stripping himself of his leather jacket as he did so. The fitted white v-neck he had on allowed me to see the black ink tattooed across the length of his left and right arms. There was also ink along the skin that peeked out through the neckline of his shirt and I wanted more than anything to see it in its entirety.

I hated admitting that, because I'd known him for a mere two hours at the most, and I was thinking of ripping off that shirt and doing inappropriate things to him over and over again.

But I couldn't.

And I swear I heard my ovaries weep at that mental declaration.

The dark sky rumbled above us before droplets of water fell on our faces. I shielded myself away as best as I could. "Thanks for the ride home, Edward." I placed his helmet down on the seat. "It was a bit scary, but thrilling nonetheless."

He wiped the moisture off his cheek and smiled at me. "No problem. See, you've got some badass in you. I guess that could count as the craziest thing you've done lately?"

I nodded. "I guess it could." The droplets started coming down harder, pelting both of us and Edward's pretty motorcycle. I suddenly felt bad that I didn't have like, a garage or anything where he could put it. "You should get going," I pointed out. "Your sister is still at the carnival waiting."

His fingers swooped his dampened bangs out of the way as he snorted jokingly. "Alice will be fine. She was meeting her boyfriend anyway. I would have been waiting up for her if I stayed. But, if you want to get rid of me that bad, I get it. I can go." He reached for his helmet and leather jacket while arching an eyebrow at me.

"What about your bike? Won't it get ruined if it gets wet?"

"I can leave it in the rain for a few hours without having to worry about it getting fucked up. My baby was manufactured to withstand Seattle conditions as long as I don't do it all the time."

Wow, he said fuck. I liked the way it sounded, though again, I don't know why. I wanted him to say it once more, but I'd probably have to ram myself into his bike and make it fall. And... I don't think it'd be a good fuck then. It'd probably be a run-for-your-life type of fuck.

"Look, Bella," Edward wiped the rain from his face, but I kind of wish he didn't. Seeing Edward wet was, well, pretty freaking awesome. "I'm not going to lie. You're interesting... and you're hot as hell, and I'd really like to try and get to know you better. But if you think I'm revolting, or you just really want me to go, you can just tell it to me straight. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

_Big boy, eh?_ _I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs. Or, like, those 20th century underpants or something. Any would be hot. Well, okay, no not really. Or, what if he goes commando?_ I wanted to smack myself for thinking about his choice of undergarments, but if I randomly hit my face in front of Edward, he might get all confused and run away. That'd be disappointing, and again, I think my ovaries were weeping at the very thought.

His emerald green eyes held such depth that I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. My fingers were itching to run through his hair and I was dying to kiss him like I'd wanted to since I first saw him at the booth. At least if I figuratively got the balls to kiss him, I wouldn't have to hand five tickets over.

I knew he was curious as to what I'd say in response to him.

If I'd ask him to join me inside or if I'd send him merrily on his way.

"_You're too good to be bad_." His words echoed in my mind and I wrestled with what I wanted and what the right thing to do was. The obvious answer would be to tell him to go home because I didn't know anything about him. I didn't know his last name, how old he was, what he did for a living, or what his favorite color was.

But, all of those things were irrelevant to me because what I wanted was dominating all corners of my mind, and what I honestly wanted was, him.

I wiped my face and smirked to myself, deciding I wanted to play fire with fire. It didn't matter to me if I got burned because it was _exactly_ what I wanted. He was feeding the already burning flame inside of me and maybe I'd regret the decision later on, but later on was later on, and I didn't give a fuck about later on. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask me again," I laughed, "what the craziest thing I've done lately is."

With his eyebrow still cocked in confusion, he played along. "Uhh... what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"

I wrapped my hand around his wrist. "This," I answered, standing up on my tip toes to steal a rain-soaked kiss. His mouth was so warm on my own, sending shivers through my body and fire through my veins. I heard his helmet hit the ground before his strong arms circled my waist, bringing us closer than we previously were. My fingers lost themselves in his wild hair as his teeth gently tugged on my bottom lip. The feeling was so foreign to me that I couldn't help the moan that escaped through.

"Bella," Edward said against my mouth, "I'm not going to be able to push you away. You have to tell me to stop." His hands made a pass over my breasts and I sighed shakily in response. "Just say it. Tell me to stop and I will."

"Jesus, Edward," I grabbed his hands and placed them back on my chest, staring up at him with stained cheeks and a slight hint of aggravation. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"But—"

"Would you just shut up and kiss me."

That was all he needed. Without another word, he moved back down to my lips, more aggressive than before. His stubble scratched against my face in the most delicious of ways, his wet skin only adding to the intensity of the kiss.

The rain was pouring down on us pretty badly, but with his body pressed so tightly against my own, and his hands dancing up the shape of my hips, I didn't really care. He groaned against my mouth when I gently stroked the hardness in his jeans, warming my skin with the sound of his pleasure echoing throughout my brain. I wanted him so bad and I was beginning to care less and less as to where it'd be, as long as I got to have him.

I slipped my hands underneath his wet shirt, running my palms along the fabulous contours of his back. He leaned against his motorcycle and whispered words of desire along my neck as I fascinated myself with how his muscles felt as I moved higher and higher up. His hands gripped the swell of my hips before he spoke. "Something's telling me you need a little bad in your life, Bella," he murmured against the length of my neck.

"That sounds," I paused and tried to look for the word, "..._amazing_." I wouldn't mind a little bad as long as it came in the form of this damned hot tattooed Edward. Tired of the cliché of making out in the rain, I broke away from him to quickly run to my door to unlock it. As soon as the lock clicked, Edward tackled me inside and shoved me against a bookshelf, taking no mercy on my mouth as he dominated our kiss. His hands wandered past the soaked fabric of my shirt, the gentle passes of his cold palms along my abdomen enough to light my skin afire. I reached up and clutched at one of the shelves, watching with hazy eyes as he lifted my shirt above my head. I followed his lead and yanked his wet shirt off his body, finally allowed to see his permanent art. I ran my hands along both his inked arms, intrigued by the art and the stories behind them. With a small smile, I brushed my lips across his shoulder blade, following the design of the tattoo with my tongue. "Tell me what this one represents." There was a sparrow surrounded by intricate lines and flowers, reaching all the way to his wrist.

He groaned into my hair and shifted his hips slightly. "The sparrow is too often taken for granted. It may be small but, it's powerful. It reminds me that I don't need to have certain things to be important, and that I don't have to have the loudest voice in order be heard. The magnolias, which represent dignity, beauty, and love of nature, are for my mother."

I nodded, changing my focus to the tiger on his other arm. "Does this represent your father?"

"Yes," Edward spoke, running his fingers through my hair as he kissed along the column of my neck. "Tigers represent strength. And my dad is the strongest person I know. He's been my hero since day one."

His mouth sucking at my skin felt amazing and I almost missed the one tattoo I was most curious about. At the right, just below his clavicle, the words "Meglio un giorno da leone che cento da pecora" were placed. I traced the foreign words with my finger, trying to decipher the meaning as he tugged on the belt loops of my jeans. He led us to the room closest to the door, which just so happened to my own. Thank freaking God too, because Angela would probably kill me if I did some humping in hers.

I felt the bed hit the backs of my legs as I repeated the Italian words over and over in my head. "Meglio un giorno..."

"It means, 'Better one day as a lion than a hundred as a sheep'." He murmured against my shoulder blade, turning me around swiftly. "Oh, look what I found." His finger brushed along the left side of my lower back and I knew he'd found my one and only tattoo. "A hummingbird," he whispered thoughtfully, pushing down on my body so my bare stomach hit the softness of the bed. "Let me guess. You take great pleasure in spreading joy and love and beauty to all around you, and have the gift of taking that inner joy into new and different surroundings?"

Edward didn't even let me answer, though he was pretty much spot on. The fact that he knew so much about tattoos and the meaning behind them was a huge turn on, though I don't know why. Hell, Edward could brush his teeth with garlic butter, or collect bottle caps or something, and he'd still be the hottest guy ever. Seriously.

He climbed onto the bed and I practically groaned into the sheets, feeling his jean-clad arousal stroke my leg as he palmed my ass and bent his head towards my neck. "Mm, how would you like me taking you from behind like this?"

"Edward," I whimpered, not liking that both our jeans were still on. Not to mention my soaked bra that was beginning to make me uncomfortable. "Don't... Don't tease me."

"Who said anything about teasing?" he asked, unclasping my bra from where he was. "It's only teasing if I have no intention in finishing what I started." His lips brushed down my now bare back, and with lightening speed, he flipped me over yet again. "And trust me, Angel," he breathed, "I have _every_ intention to finish what I started."

Oh my God.

I yanked on his hair and our lips met in a forceful kiss, our teeth clashing as our tongues danced. Gently but firmly, he massaged my bare breasts in his hands as I tried to focus on getting his pants off. Luckily, they hung kind of loose on his hips, so all I had to do was tug and they came right down along with his boxers.

Ah, boxers. So that was his choice of undergarments. Note taken.

Once I focused on him rather than his discarded underwear, I tried not to explode right then and there from the mere sight of him and the thought of him being inside me.

Panting slightly from the excitement of what was to come, I reached a hand out and stroked his tip, reveling in the sexy groan that came right after. He stopped everything he was doing to watch as I touched him and it gave me a feeling of power. I bit my lip and tried to wrap my hand around him, but his fingers circled my wrist and prevented me from going any further.

"As much as I'd like that," Edward moved my hand up beside my head and pinned it down, "there's no need. I just want to feel you from the inside, sweetheart."

I bit back a moan because really, could he _get_ any hotter? The sound of something tearing distracted me and I didn't realize he had already gotten a foil package out of his wallet before his pants came off. It made me want to snort at how dudely he was, but snorting in the position I was in wouldn't do us any good. I watched in fascination as he worked to open the wrapped condom, noting he was probably a lefty.

I averted my eyes to his right hand that had one of mine pinned down, finding yet another tattoo inked onto the skin of his wrist. They were simple music notes but I figured it probably meant he had a strong passion for music. In fact, the tattoos on his body told me a lot about him. It made me wonder if he had anymore.

It wasn't until I felt the tip of him brush my entrance that I finally realized where he was and what we were about to do.

And instead of weeping, my ovaries were now leaping for joy.

"You've..." Edward paused, "done this before. Right? Or..."

"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking." I assured him. "But only with one other guy, who was my boyfriend at the time. I don't do this with random guys... well... I mean, except you. Not that I think you're a _random_ guy because I actually wanna get to know you and—"

His lips covered mine, preventing any more word vomit, and I was pretty glad. When he finally pulled away, he was an inch more inside me than he was before. "Good. Because there's no way in hell I can stop now, and I definitely would have had to if this was your first time." He pushed himself in a little further and I clenched the sheets in my hands, already panting from how good it was beginning to feel.

"You're sure?"

No turning back now, though it was the farthest thing from my mind. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Edward sort of exhaled and pushed as far as he could go, his hips finally meeting mine. "Bella, Jesus, you're so tight."

I groaned at the lack of friction I so desperately desired and wiggled slightly, surprised when his strong hands halted my actions.

"Don't... _move_," he rasped. "It's been a long time, this feels too fucking good, and if you do anything as much as squirm, I'm going to come, and that's not supposed to happen until after we've thoroughly enjoyed ourselves."

His hand pressed down on my hip harder and with another steadying breath, he pulled out and pushed himself back in. Both of us groaned at the sensation and I wanted more. "Edward, come on," I murmured, biting down on the inked skin of his shoulder. "Fuck me."

I don't know where the boldness came from, but something in my words or the bite must have fueled the fire within him because he opened his blazing green eyes and smirked down at me. Without a word and with his gaze locked on mine, he slammed his body against my own and I cried out in surprise and in pleasure.

He continued to move inside me, pushing and pulling and slamming and thrusting. I closed my eyes in sheer bliss, clawing my fingers down the firm muscles of his abdomen as he hit that golden spot each and every time.

"Like this, Angel?" Edward panted, slamming his hands down into the bed beside my head. He gripped the material of the bed sheet roughly, his face now closer to mine than it had been before. "Is this how you wanted it?"

"It's so good," I admitted, running my tongue along his bottom lip. "So, so, so good."

"Yeah?"

He shifted himself just a little bit and pushed back in, whispering dirty little things to me as my body hit sensation overdrive. I cried out from the long lost pleasure I hadn't felt in months, pulling on his hair to help me get myself back down to Earth.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, suddenly picking my body up to slam against my bedroom door. "You hold onto me, got that, Angel? Hold on real fucking tight."

I did as he told me and locked my arms around his neck, kissing the softness of his lips, and sighing in content as his tongue touched mine. I felt one of his hands grip underneath my thigh and the other pushed onto the door.

And then he sheathed himself within me again so quickly, I thought I'd spontaneously combust.

I never thought something so bad could feel so unbelievably good... But I didn't care. I really, honest to God, did not give a damn because it felt too good and I wanted it more than I wanted anything in that moment. I threw my head back and hit it against the door, uncaring of the slight pain it caused. "Oh, God, Edward..."

"Mm, I like it when you say my name that way," he crooned against my neck, breathing heavily with each thrust. "You feel so _good_."

I clutched at his skin, panting as he moved inside of me, and moaning as my fingers mindlessly moved down to where we were connected. Edward sucked in a breath once he felt what I was doing to myself. Every time he pushed in all the way, my fingers brushed across his length ever so gently and I knew he liked it by the way his eyes screwed shut and from the expletives that fell from his lips.

"Faster," I pleaded, not giving a damn anymore at how I must have sounded. He demolished my constructed walls and now I was all his, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Like this?" he challenged, quickening his pace as I whimpered in approval. My hand ceased of all movement and my mouth fell open in a silent scream, once again enjoying the bliss of being tossed into the depths of ecstasy.

"Christ, you're gonna make me come, Angel." Edward continued to thrust a few more times before his body stopped with one final slam against mine, moaning against my lips as he rode out his release. Our heavy breaths were the only thing audible in my apartment as I stroked his rough to the touch face, slowly unlocking my arms from the death grasp around his neck.

He lowered me back to my feet and kissed me tenderly before disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up. My legs were shaking from the intensity of what had just happened and I almost wanted to weep in utter satisfaction right along with my happy ovaries. Edward was right – I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

I got dressed and picked up Edward's discarded clothes, knocking on the bathroom door so he could get dressed as well. I almost wanted to blush when he opened the door in all his naked glory, but he kissed me once and all thoughts of being embarrassed disintegrated away. I waited outside the bathroom, feeling horrible that he would have to leave in wet clothes. Once he opened the door, he looked as handsome as ever and I couldn't help the dirty thoughts clouding my mind once again.

Hell yeah.

I tapped that!

The rain had died down significantly, so I was hoping he'd make it home without catching a cold. "Take this," I offered him a poncho I found in one of my drawers. "It looks absurd, but it will help, if even just a little."

Edward laughed and eyed it in my hands before grabbing his wet leather jacket off the seat of his motorcycle. "Here." He shook it off and hit it against his leg a couple of times and wrapped it around my shoulders after. "You should invest in a leather jacket since, you know, you're pretty bad ass and all." With a chuckle, he bent down and gave me another kiss. "But until then, you can borrow mine." He took the poncho in my hands and threw it on, swinging his leg over his motorcycle.

I felt like such a crushing schoolgirl as I watched him put his helmet on before hearing the roar of his bike coming to life. Edward looked over at me and waved before he rode down my driveway and out of my sight. I slipped my arms through the sleeves of his jacket, laughing as it engulfed my entire body. The scent of him and wet leather filled my nose as I walked back inside, feeling better than I had in weeks. Sure, I'd just had sex with some random guy I met at a carnival, but I was happy, and that was all that mattered.

I decided a warm shower would do my body some good, and at least I wouldn't smell like super awesome against-the-door sex. The thought of what Angela would say to me had she known only made me laugh more as I entered the bathroom and flicked the light switch on.

What I saw made the celebratory butterflies in my stomach flutter all over again.

_A little more bad in your life wouldn't hurt, right Angel?  
(205) 741-8826_

I couldn't decide if I should have wiped the mirror of the lipstick or just left it as it was.

In the end, I left it there, saved the number to my phone, and promised myself I'd call him in not two days, but three.

Because well, you know, I'm a badass and all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was delayed almost a week for Erica's birthday, but better late than never, right? I love, love, love you, Twinkie! Hehe. Anyways, ALLTB will be updated real soon, promise! For those of you who read it, I mean. Go check out IcelandGirl812's main story as well titled, The Shop Around the Corner of Twilight. It's on my faves :)

Review, or don't? This was a birthday present for an extremely good friend of mine, so either is okay. Thanks for reading!

_Love_,  
**BB**


End file.
